Wedding Planner
by delos13
Summary: No wedding is a simple matter.


Wedding Planner

This story is dedicated to Classyblue. Thank you for your wonderful stories. I read all of them and enjoyed them thoroughly. Unfortunately I commented on just a few. I hope you accept this story as a compensation for skipped reviews.

A/N – This story is set completely in AU.

I hope it won't take readers too long to figure out whose wedding is planned here.

Your reviews will be treasured and appreciated.

* * *

Hephaistion strode into his office. Eumenes was already waiting for him, all smiles and eagerness.

"Well, Eumenes, let's see what you've planned for today. I hope you left me some space to breath, the wedding is tomorrow and I don't want to be overly exhausted."

"Of course. I did my best with scheduling. So, right after our meeting, Queen Ada, her chef and Bagoas, they seek your final approval for the menu."

"Why Bagoas has to dedicate his time to this? I am sure he has enough on his plate with other tasks."

"Yes, but he insisted. He is afraid Queen Ada is going to sneak too much unhealthy food, and you know, he is concerned. Her chef is obsessed with pastry, and that's perilous to one's well being."

"All right, next."

"Queen Sisygambis and Chares – on the final touches for the ceremony, making sure that it will be in accordance with both Macedonian and Persian traditions, not showing preferences to either side. They think they reached a perfect harmony but want to run it by you."

"Agreed. Move on."

"Leonnatus and Ptolemy will go with you through security details, you know so many important guests and dignitaries from around the world."

"I hoped those guys could handle it themselves. But, oh well; please, continue."

"Queen Roxanne and Bagoas need your approval on the entertainment arrangements, especially involving dancers. They assured me they devised all the choreography themselves, and if one to believe the rumors, they are going to perform the final dance, but you didn't hear it from me."

"My lips are shut. Next."

"Aristotle and Demosthenes want you to approve their speeches."

"If King Philip be alive he would give his blessings just for that! Let's move on."

"Your wife Princess Drypetis, Queens Stateira and Parysatis with all the children. They came up with the idea to dress the munchkins as cupids and nymphs to accompany groom and bride. This will be so adorable!"

"Women", smiled Hephaistion. "I will see them, sure thing."

"After that Krateros and Perdiccas. They need your approval for military show they were working on for so long. They have different reenactments for cavalry charge against elephants, taking the enemy city with the help of catapults, marching with music, crossing of the river under the adversary arrows, pursuing the enemy escaping in chariots, it's a long list. They can't decide on order of events and whether some scenes can be dropped."

"By Ares' balls, this is ridiculous."

"I already asked them if they can consult with Alexander but they were afraid that the list might grow even longer."

"All right, who is next?"

"Bagoas and Thais. There are two final sets of gowns for bride and groom. They want you to decide which one is better. Also, what family jewels to display."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I didn't mean that," blushed Eumenes. "You know, there are Macedonian, Egyptian, Persian."

"All right, all right, just joking. I am afraid, though, that Bagoas is overworked."

"I was concerned too, but he is so enthusiastic and got offended when I wanted to reassign some of the tasks. He said that nobody would be as thorough as him."

"He is too much of a perfectionist. Who's next?"

"Harpalus. He is concerned that the funds he brought from Crete are not enough. He wants to contribute some additional amounts but is afraid that whatever sum he suggests people will still think him a miser, so he wants you to put a price tag on his contribution."

"Fine. I hope that the Royal Exchequer is not too low with this wedding?"

"No, of course not, but there is no such thing as too much money. Can I continue?"

"Yes, please."

"Next is Antipater. He has a brief update from Macedon; Polyperchon is doing great and sends his regards. Cassander, unfortunately, can't come, he is busy fighting some barbarians in the north but sends his ideas about the measures to inspire more loyalty among the subjects."

"Can't that wait?"

"It probably can but Antipater will get offended if he is the only one not having an audience with you today."

"All right, we have to respect an old age. How many are left?"

"Just a few. Priests from Siwah Oracle. They came up with some divine mumble-jumble to properly legalize your marriage."

"Am I now to approve gods' will?"

"They say they would feel more comfortable if you concur with logicality of their arguments."

"What this world came to… Who's next?"

"Glaucus. He prepared medical emergency list, mostly to treat food and drinks poisoning but he also wants to insist on some sanitary measures and for a number of doctors to be on stand by and not to participate in festivities."

"How prudent of him. Is it all?"

"Queen Olympia wants to disperse some advise on how to make this marriage last for a long time. It mostly about what Alexander should and shouldn't do but she wants to make sure that she didn't miss anything or may be you have some special wishes she is not aware of?"

"I am certain she covered all the bases but of course I will see her, one has to be nice to the future mother-in-law."

"The last one is king Alexander. He has a number of honey moon destinations and wants you to choose but I suspect he himself is inclined towards the world tour."


End file.
